jaune made a bet: revised and redone
by Amvmaster
Summary: ren was having trouble, with what? His leader jaune arc, why? Because hes not being, well you know….jaune and its freaking him the hell out, and what does jaune think? Well hes just perfectly fine with everything and apparently that's wrong but hey it wasn't like he cared or anything, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**hello one and all im back and im sorry really i am there is literally no excuse for how lazy ive been in my writing so i hope this is good enough for an apology**

 **so those of before who have read the original jaune made a bet this is a new one with a better plot and is set in a different time, this time jaune and everyone is in their second year of beacon and team JNPR have lost a friend AKA pyrrha nikos (I AM NOT SORRY) any way im not going any further into it other than saying the pairing is still the same from the last one**

 **JAUNE X FEMADAM**

 **yep thats right other than that i dont own any of this and i wish you all good times and all**

 **now to the reading**

* * *

Summary: ren was having trouble, with what? His leader jaune arc, why? Because hes not being, well you know….jaune and its freaking him the hell out, and what does jaune think? Well hes just perfectly fine with everything and apparently that's wrong but hey it wasn't like he cared or anything. Turned out that was rens problem and for some reason a weird adventure started all because of a stupid bet, well roll the credits! 2ND YEAR IN BEACON, plot redone hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jaune made a bet: revised and redone

'In hindsight I should have seen this coming' jaune thought as he causally leaned into the wooden post he was tied to while he wore a dirty and torn suit as he had his hairs slightly singed off while his face was completely covered with ash and dirt as he looked like he'd gone through world war two.

"READY!" yelled a lone lieutenant of the white fang as he held his hand up above his head while a line of 10 white fang subordinates each holding a rifle each pointed their barrels at jaune as he could help but sigh

'and to think this all started over a lousy'

*click, click*

'good for nothing'

"AIM!"

'stupid'

"FIRE!"

'bet'

*BANG!*

Flashback 6 months prier

'you know I wish today could just be, not normal but at least well-'

*BOOM BOOM BOOM!*

"NORA PUT THAT DOWN!"

*CRASH!*

"NORA DON'T EVEN-"

*CLASH BANG!*

"too late"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look ren I made pancakes!"

'-quiet' jaune finished that thought he had once again been woken up but his amazingly hyper teammates craving for pancakes yet again.

"sigh, morning!" jaune said finally as he decided he might as well say just screw it hes been awake long enough to know he wasn't going to be going back to sleep any time soon so he quickly made his presence known to his teammates as he sat up and blink blankly and completely calmly as he saw both rens and noras beds were flipped upside down while they were completely covered in what jaune believed to be eggs, flour, a bit of cinnamon if his nose is right and syrup.

And in the middle of this mess stood two people

First was jaune amazingly super calm and usually composed as well as his only male friend lie ren

Now lie ren was at the moment taking deep breaths as he stood in his sleep wear completely and utterly covered in the same mix of ingredients that both his and his partners beds were covered in.

And off to the side standing next to a portable stove was one nora Valkyrie as she was also covered in the same ingredients but she also was wearing a chefs hat and was holding to be absolutely and admittedly the single most perfect looking stack of honey and maple syrup covered pancakes

"morning jaune jaune!" nora exclaimed happily as she quickly spun around over to the blank look leader as she held out the stack of pancakes towards him

"I made breakfast!" she said as jaune looked at the stack and then back up to nora as he saw her face looked happy but didn't exactly feel like it

"nora" jaune said as nora blinked a coupel times in confusion

"yeah jaune?" she asked as jaune just stared at her for the next few seconds until he let a large smile on his face

"thanks" he said as nora took a second to look surprised until she brandished a large grin in return

"your welcome, now if you'll excuse me ive got to go clean up tatta!" nora said as she skipped into the bathroom and closed the door leaving the only males in the dorm to let out a sigh of utter relief

"you know jaune its not healthy-"

"to keep things bottled up, I know ren I know" jaune said quickly as he started to dig into the stack of pancakes nora had just ever so graciously had made for him

"I know you know I just don't think what your doing is healthy" ren stated as jaune just munched on the pancakes and looked up to ren as he just frowned at him

"ok-, gulp, -ok ren im going to say this once and only once, I have no idea what your talking about" jaune stated as ren couldn't help but facepalm

"seriously juane? sigh fine you know what fine I'll start with this then, jaune you have literally lost all of your passion" ren stated bluntly as jaune just casually looked up at ren in confusion before shrugging and going back to eating as ren could only just let out a loud groan

"whoa man calm it down, so ive lost a bit of passion its not the end of the world" jaune said as ren could only just continue to groan in even more annoyance

"seriously you know what no im not letting this happen to you, jaune you haven't taken any real risk over in the last actually ever, I mean seriously the only actual risk you've ever taken recently was either to have chicken nuggets or spicy chicken nuggets" ren ranted as jaune just watched calmly and blankly as ren continued to rant on and on of how jaune wasn't eccentric like everyone else

How he wasn't weird or excited for practically anything and it got to the point where jaune just couldn't help but just drone it out until ren finally said

"its like you don't even want to be here"

"excuse me?" jaune asked in a blank tone as ren blinked at the sudden blank tone

"your telling me I don't want to be here? Even after I went through blood sweat and tears to train my ass up to being on at least the same level of basically everyone else and your telling me that I don't want to be here?" jaune pointed out as ren couldn't say anything as jaune finally finished his pancakes and stood up as he walked over to ren

"ren I just want you to know that at this point in time what your seeing is not a guy who hasn't lost his passion, nope your looking at a guy whos gotten use to the craziness that's this school and im going to be honest this right here isn't anything weird its just you taking this out of hand" jaune said as he passed ren and quickly placed the plate down on the desk as he quickly made his way to the closet

"what do you mean your use to it?" ren asked as jaune casually took out his casual clothes but decided to for go the armour this time as he looked over to ren

"as in nothing can freak me out any more, I mean seriously grimm maybe but ive gotten used to living in this place where crazy is just happening everyday" jauen said casually as he took out a bag and put the clothes in side as he casually placed a towel on his shoulder

"where are you going?" ren asked as jaune walked to door

"to take shower in the local showers why?" jaune asked as ren held his hands out

"your still wearing your onesie" he pointed out as jaune nodded

"that I am and that just proves you have quite the keen eye ren" jaune quipped as ren just stared at him in disbelief as he just couldn't believe jaune had made a quip against him, him the silent one!

"what? have I just, what?" ren said as jaune could only just shrug

"as I said nothing surprises me anymore just watch im going to open this door and I bet you yang is going to be running out of her room with Weiss chasing her as she probably switched her hair product for green hair dye" jaune said as ren blinked

"that's a bit specific jaune but you know what sure I'll take that bet" ren said confidently as jaune opened and they both watched as the door across from them slam open as out came yang running away laughing as Weiss ran out only in a towel as her hair was indeed green

"GET BACK HERE XIAO LONG!" Weiss shouted as yangs laughing and weiss's growl could only be heard

"how the hell did-"

"yang left a reaccept for a bottle of green hair dye in the hall, I took a wild guess that she was going to prank Weiss with it considering she would be the most obvious choice because of her white hair and her reaction was well, as you saw, pretty big" jaune said as ren just stared as jaune to him sounded like he knew what he was talking about

"now if you'll excuse me ive got to take this shower, thank you very much" jaune said as he made his way out and stop as he casually waved to a semi shocked ruby and blake as he just casually strolled out his dorm in his onsie

"morning girls" jaune with a small smile as the twos eyes widened in shock as he continued to walk along the hall with out a damn in the slightest to how many people were either quaking, laughing or just staring at him as he continued his way to the showers.

While ren just stood there in shock as he looked down and suddenly felt like everything around him coming down on him instantly, once again but this time its from a certain blonde headed teenager that's manage to throw his head out of loop

"REEEEEEEEEN WERE OUT OF SOAP!" and now they were out of soap

LINE BREAK

"ok its official I need your help, now before you say anything just know this I would never go to you unless its under extreme circumstances" ren stated as he sat in the library building looking stressed his hair was a mess, his eye twitched every half second, his entire body ached as he shook like he had a cold he looked horrible

"I can see that ren wow you are really bad" said one yang xiao long as she couldn't help but stare at her silent friend in slight worry as she leaned in to look at him closer as she could see how bad he just looked

"bad? Bad doesn't even cover it I mean its insane just plain insane, me just like this is just insane" ren said as he sounded panicked and made yang just ever so nervous of her friends behaviour

"whoa there buddy deep breaths deep breaths then tell me whats wrong ok?" yang said as she watched as ren took a couple deep breaths following yangs advice as ren could slowly feel himself slowly calm down

"ok ok its just jaune hes just been acting weird lately" ren stated yang slowly nodded her head as she understood what he was taking about considering she had watched as jaune had acted more or less not like a big ol wimp instead he acted more or less like everything that anyone did like he'd seen it all happen before and was basically cool with it and didn't put up this scared persona as he would usually do.

It was in frankly as ren put it weird

"ok I can see what you mean" yang said as ren shook his head

"no, no you don't hes just so calm and I just cant handle that, that's my thing im supposed to be the calm one, it might not look like but nora agrees with me the jaune we knew is gone" ren stated in fearful tone while yang just stared at ren with a small smirk

"yeah and that's bad how?" yang asked as ren looked at yang like she had a second head

"no no no no you don't seem to understand, jaune being awkward and dorky is his thing, its what makes him so well perfect to be our leader, I mean im the calm and collected one of the team and nora well shes the obvious rambunctious girl that just loves to be happy and then there was her…." Ren stopped as he looked down in sadness but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see yang give him an understanding look.

"look ren I see where your coming from and your not the only one who is hurting from losing her, hell ruby still cries from every now and again but you shouldn't let this change you ren" yang said as ren couldn't help but sniffle and nod as he took yangs words to heart

"your right but I cant help but want things to turn back to how it usually did before" ren stated as he looked up and reminisced about the times where he would watch calmly as nora jumped around the room while jaune panicked about getting certain assignments he completely forgot about at the last minute and there laughing at all this was pyrrha nikos just enjoying the atmosphere that was team JNPR

"well ren I think I might have an idea though" yang said as ren shook out his reminessing as he stared at yang as she gave him a large smile

"what kind of idea is it?" ren asked nervously as he knew he now had to be catious cause usually ideas that pop out of yangs mouth turn to be just as bad as noras ideas

"well I know this may seem weird to you but how about we make a bet with jaune" yang stated as ren took a second to think about it

'that doesn't sound like a bad idea but…..'

"what kind of bet are we going to make with him?" ren stated his thoughts as yang couldn't help but grin

"well that's just it jaune has currently to my understanding gotten use to beacon and her lovely personalities so why don't we make him go into a zone where he isn't sooooo well relaxed" yang suggested as ren took a second to think about it seriously and it made complete sense

"If you place jaune in zone where hes not used to maybe just maybe the old jaune could come back" ren stated as his eyes widen and then smiled at the idea while yang couldn't help but grin

"spot on my friend but heres the question what kind of zone do we put him in?" yang asked as ren nodded knowing fully well jaune had well been through hell and back when he came to beacon so what was the one zone he's never really gone through before

"wait what about dating?" yang asked as ren looked up and then tapped his chin in thought

"you know what no ive actually never seen jaune ever date anyone before not including Weiss of course, but yeah that actually makes sense" ren said as yangs grin came back with an edge as she had an obvious idea of kind of bet they were going to be making with jaune and ren couldn't help but grin as well

He was going to get back the normal even if was going to take a bit of thinking but he knew that this wasn't going to come back and bite him in the ass

6 months later

"jaune" ren stated as he was tied to a wooden post as he was in the exact same state jaune was in but unlike jauen he had a black eye

"yeah ren?" jaune asked as he stared blankly at the ground

"im sorry for ever doing this" ren said as he couldn't help but shed tears as both of them knew they were going to die

"ren its alright its my fault" jaune defended ren asked he looked over to jaune and watched as his eyes showed something in jaune ren had only seen a couple times in the blonde

"I shouldn't of accepted that bet in the first place" jaune stated as ren winced as jaunes tone turned breathless making ren close his eyes as he couldn't bare to see his leader, his friend like this.

"jaune I just want you to know I never wan-"

"LINE UP MEN WE HAVE AN EXECUTION TO DO!" yelled out the white fang lieutenant as 10 men holding rifles lined up in front of the two teammates

'we really should of made that bet yang' ren thought as he couldn't help but accept his fate

* * *

 **now usually i would write a quick little omake but i honestly dont feel like it or well i got nothing**

 **so with that im just going to say**

 **i hope you enjoyed this i wish to hear your opinion in the form of a review or PM**

 **so with that please dont forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and a review**

 **LATERS**


End file.
